fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Undocumented Features: Sources
This page lists the references used in the Undocumented Features universe. It includes real world and fictional references. Each reference includes a brief description of what is seen in the UF universe. The Real World Due to the futuristic nature of the UF universe, there are very few references to the real world. But they do exist and as such are listed here. *Worcester Polytechnic Institute - The place where the story begins, this school of higher learning calls the city of Worcester Massachusetts home. All references made to WPI are in fact real, with the exception of the Wedge's sci-fi features, even the nuclear reactor although it cannot currently be operated. Fictional References There are, by far, more fictional references in the UF universe than Real World references. Here they are sorted into some very broad categories. Japanese Anime/Manga/TV *Ah My Goddess - Belldandy is married to Keiichi and they live, with their four children, in Nekomikoka on Tomodachi. Urd still lives with them while Skuld, who has finally grown up, lives in a small home nearby. *Bubblegum Crisis - The source of GENOM, Buma robots, and the Knight Sabers as seen in the city Mega Tokyo. *Dirty Pair - Without Kei and Yuri the UF universe would definitely be missing something. *Excel Saga - Excel herself shows up as XL, Corwin's homebuilt CI and the ACROSS organization helps to protect New Avalon from giant robot threats. *Giant Robo - This fiction contributes the organization Big Fire and Utena's toy robot Tiny Robo. *Goldfish Warning - Three details from this childrens anime show up, all centered around the Redneck. Washuu gives him Gyopi, a flying pink goldfish who loves to eat potato chips, the song Goldfish Warning is used to iritate enemies of the CFMF during battle, and Wapiko is the daughter of Washuu and the Redneck. *Gunbuster - Noriko Takaya joined the WDF shortly after returning home almost 200 years after a battle that killed her partner and almost killed her. *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar - After being seriously injured, Guy Morgan was healed through the combination of a G-Stone, Cephiran magic, and anodyne healing talent. Three years later he discovers Galeon in a museum in the city of Zantoku, the capital of Autozam in Cephiro. *Magic Knight Rayearth - Cephiro is a self-contained world, think Norse Mythology worlds, between the heavenly plains and Midgard. It is supported by a pillar, who is helped by a priest and prince. *Megazone 23 - Eve, as the AI of the SDF-17, initializes her "Final Protection Mode" whilst signing. Megazone's Bahamode is a transforming motercycle. This may also be the source for the name Megazone and the number for the Wandering Child, SDF-23. *Moldiver - Hiroshi, being the son of Keiichi and Belldandy, develops a type of super suit that gives its user multiple superhero like abilities. His sister Mirai is also there to help him keep his secret identity safe though she has yet to use the suit itself. *Nadia - Secret of Blue Water - Nadia and Jean both end up as accidental stowaways on the SDF-17 after it makes an emergency landing on their homeworld. *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Although an Evangelion or Angel has yet to appear, three of the main characters have, Rei, Shinji, and Asuka. *Outlanders - The source of the Santovasku empire. *Read or Die - Yomiko Readman is a Lensman working with the IPO. *Revolutionary Girl Utena - Basically the entire cast and story are used, combined with parts of Magic Knight Rayearth, within the Symphony of the Sword stories. *Robotech/Macross - Although the characters from the original Macross series didn't make a showing until the final Core story, the ships and technology helped to form the backbone of the original stories. This includes the fold drive, the SDF-17, the Valkyrie and Legios space-fighters, and the CVR armor and Cyclones. *Sol Bianca - The five main characters are introduced as pirates which steal and then use the Sol Bianca in an attempt to keep GENOM from taking over the Bodacious Vee star system. *Tenchi Muyo - The world of Jyurai is ruled by Queen Sasami. Princess Ayeka is married and has a son named Tenchi. *Ultraman - During the first test of his super suit, Hiroshi is hit by what seems to be a meteor but is in fact the personal transport of Dash, a being of energy from Reflection Nebula Messier 78. The impact destroys Hiroshi's body and severly damages Dash's transport. However they are both able to survive by becoming one being, and can call upon Dash's power to become Ultraman Dash. Movies/Books/TV Shows *The A-Team - Two of the CIs on The Righteous Indignation during its days as the Thunderforce headquarters have personalities based on John "Hannibal" Smith and "Howling Mad" Murdock. *Animaniacs - Most of the cast of this zany '90s cartoon makes it into the UF universe. Yach'o, Wach'o, and Dho't W'harnyr, half-Kilrathi half-Salusian siblings, are rescued from the New Avalon Displaced Children's Shelter(aka orphanage) where they were constantly hounded by most of the other orphans, including one Pestoe, and the security guard Ralph. Dr. Slappi Sqirl shows up many times during Exile and Future Imperfect while Dr. Skracchensniph helps out PCHammer during the Exile. *Babylon 5 - The Babylon Foundation is created to help work out diplomatic difficulties between the many varied people of the galaxy. It is based in the space station Babylon 6. *Back to the Future - The only contribution by this work of fiction is the Delorean time machine/spacecraft used by Pearson "Doc" Mui. *Battlestar Galactica - The Galactica and its convoy are discoverd by a WDF scoutship before they reach Earth. The WDF helps out by destroying a Cylon basestar and the Colonial forces join up with the WDF in early 2385, before the final battle with Genom. *CSI - Most of the characters from season 3 as well as the idea of a CSI are used as part of the IPO's CSI unit. *Darkwing Duck - Although PCHammer is no duck, he does don the purple suit, cape, and mask and grey hat of Darkwing Duck as well as making use of his catchphrase. *Doctor Who - The Doctor himself shows up in only a few stories but Galifrey is shown through other characters and the Daleks are in multiple stories and situations. *Harry Potter - A very small contribution here with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Drako Malfoy being Jedi padawans. *Invader Zim - Although Zim himself only makes a single appearance, as the leader of the Irken invaders directly under the Tallest, the Irken race is shown through other characters including a Jedi Master. *Lensman - A series of six books written by Edward Elmer "Doc" Smith which were published from 1934 to 1950, mostly in Sci-Fi magazines. They are the origin of the Lens and of a few planets and technologies mentioned and used in UF. *The Matrix - Morpheous turns up as a Jedi Master searching for the one who can bring balance to the Force while Neo is a cleric of the Holy Order of St. Ignatius the Defender fighting against the Church of Man. *Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are junior high school students in New Avalon. Mojo also makes some appearances. *The Shadow - Gryphon himself shows up as The Shadow in a few stories before Twilight. *Star Trek - Many things from Star Trek make it into the UF universe including ships and technology. The main difference here is the time frame. As an example, Admiral Kirk, serving in the WDF, and Captian Picard, serving in Starfleet, meet a few times each commanding his own version of the Enterprise. *Star Wars - Basically everything that happened in Star Wars happened in the UF universe, although with many details changed and other parts left out. Most of the technology also appears including Hyperdrive, X- and Y-Wings, Star Destroyers, and TIE Fighters. Many of the planets and cultures also appear including the Hutts, Corelia, Naboo, and Alderan. Of course the Jedi and Sith also show up, including many familiar faces from each. *Stargate - The only part of Stargate to make it into the UF universe so far are the gates themselves. *Transformers - Not related to the current set of movies, these Transformers are from the original cartoons. *Transformers: Beast Wars Comics DC Universe *Batman - On Kanes World the city of Gotham exists with a major crime problem. Then the Batman shows up and starts to make things right. *Superman - The planet Krypton is still gone, but the WDF helped to evacuate a large number of survivors. *Teen Titans - Titan tower exists in Lake Daniels outside New Avalon and the Titans themselves help to protect the city. Marvel Universe Before listing the fictions related to the Marvel Universe, some clarification is needed. The characters from the Marvel Universe are not originally part of the UF universe, unlike the DC Universe which is. Instead it exists in the form of a parallel dimension. Most Marvel characters that show up in UF come from that dimension with some exceptions. *Daredevil - One of the exceptions to the above rule, Daredevil works to fight against crime in the part of New Avalon known as Hell's Kitchen. His arch-nemesis Kingpin also shows up as a crimeboss during the Exile. *Fantastic Four *Iron Man *X-Men Other *Atomic Robo - Tesladyne Industries exists in New Avalon along with its founder, Lensman Nikola Tesla. His greatest invention, at least for now, is the Atomic Robo. *Bucky O'Hare - The captain of The Righteous Indignation as well as the ship itself comes from this 1970's comic. *Judge Dredd - The planet Zardon, part of the Salusal system, is a mostly dead planet with only a few major settlements called Mega Cities surrounded by the Cursed Earth. The Mega Cities are patroled by the Zardon police force which is staffed mostly by Judges. Games/Mythology/Etc. *Halo - A combined force including Salusia, who created the SPARTAN program, and the WDF fought to keep the Covenant from taking over part of the galaxy. Halo itself was not part of this war but was discovered accidentally by settlers during the Exile. *Mass Effect - The Quarians are encountered by the WDF during the Golden Age and later on by Gryphon during the Exile. *Nintendo's Zelda - The planet Hyeruul with its Queen Tz'ldah and the mysterious Triforce, contain an ancient race of elven people. *Norse Mythology - It can be said that Ah! My Goddess covers this. However the references in the UF universe go far beyond what is introduced in Ah! My Goddess. These references include Asgard, the nine worlds, all the gods, goddess', and demons, and Yggdrasil as the world tree. *Skies of Arcadia - The three main characters, Vyse, Fina, and Aika, are all members of the crew aboard the WDF Delphinus. *ToeJam & Earl - The Big Kahuna Earl Bungee and his Main Man Toejam Kuwel are the leaders, something like President and Vice-President, of the planet Funkotron in the Bodacious Vee star system. *Wing Commander - The source of the Kilrathi, long standing enemies of Salusia, as well as some technology. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Undocumented Features